Family Problems
by CoraFan
Summary: Regina and the family all agree that Regina should divorce Angelo and send him back to Italy. Bay gets upset, and calls someone she thought she never would again. Along the way, the family encounters several problems and have several fights. Romance is sure to follow along the way. Please read, I promise the story is better than this TERRIBLE summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was watching Switched At Birth on Netflix the other day, and I saw and episode that gave me an idea for a new fic. So, here it is. And, bold is signing, not bold is just speaking, and bold italics is signing and speaking.**

Everyone, apart from Bay and Daphne were in the living room of the Kennish house.

"I'll give you the $250,000, and you can pay the fine, and Angelo can get deported." Adrianna stated.

"Mom, you don't have $250,000." Regina pointed out.

"Then we'll give it to you. Angelo doesn't need to be here. We can all go back to the way we were before he showed up, and he can go back to Italy." Kathryn said hopefully.

"No!" Bay yelled. She and Daphne had walked in and heard the whole conversation. Everyone stood and looked at the two.

"Bay, we can't have Angelo here anymore. I'm sorry sweetie." Regina said firmly.

"_**I agree with everyone else. Angelo doesn't need to be here with us anymore.**_" Daphne signed as she spoke.

"Dad?" Bay pleaded. John shook his head.

"Toby?" she pleaded again.

"Sorry Bay, I'm on their side." Toby stated. Tears were now freely flowing down Bay's face.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed. She bolted up the stairs.

"Bay!" everyone called out. As soon as she was in her room, Bay locked the door behind her, pulled out her phone, and called the only person she knew would understand. Once the person answered and saw Bay crying, they started to panic.

"**Bay, what's wrong! Why are you crying!**" Emmett signed quickly.

"_**I'll tell you later. Can you please come pick me up?**_" Bay signed back. Emmett nodded.

"**I'll be there soon.**" Emmett signed, before hanging up. Bay grabbed her jacket, and waited until she heard the familiar roar of Emmett's motorcycle pulling up. She raced downstairs, and outside where everyone was watching as Emmett drove up and pulled his helmet off.

"**Bay, are you ok?**" he signed. Everyone turned to look at Bay, who was still crying. She nodded.

"**Where do you want me to take you?**" Emmett questioned.

"_**She's not going anywhere with you!**_" Everyone yelled and signed.

"_**Yes I am. All of you shouldn't care, since you're so busy sending my father away!**_" Bay shot back.

"**They're sending Angelo away?** **I thought Regina married him, so he could stay here and get to know you more.**" Emmett signed.

"_**She did. Now she's sending him away. You must hate me more than I thought!**_" Bay exclaimed, turning to look at Regina, half way through her ramble.

"_**Why would you think that I hate you?**_" Regina asked. Bay looked down.

"_**If you don't know, then you are clueless.**_" she told her. She and Emmett got on the motorcycle and drove off, while everyone else looked on.

11:00 pm:

"Where is she, she knows her curfew's 10:00!" John yelled.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure she just lost track of time." Kathryn tried to reason with him.

"She's done this before. She did not lose track of time!" John continued to yell and ramble.

"John! I will go and find her!" Regina yelled, effectively shutting John up. She grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. Once in her car, Regina pulled out her phone, and called Melody. After Melody picked up, Regina started signing and talking in a rush.

"_**Melody, Emmett came and picked Bay up hours ago, and her curfew was ten and she hasn't come home, and I really need to find, so I need to know, did Emmett come home?**_" Regina signed quickly.

"**Yes. And Bay came here with him. They're in the living room. Apparently Bay is telling him why she was so upset earlier.**" Melody signed back.

"_**Can I please talk to her Mel?**_" Regina asked. Melody nodded. She walked away, and brought Bay back. Melody stood behind her with Emmett.

"_**Bay, you were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago!**_" Regina signed/yelled.

"_**So. Why should I come back to a place that houses the people who ruined my life?**_" Bay asked.

"_**He's not your life. He's a man you've know for just a few months. Nothing's gonna change just because he's going back to Italy.**_" Regina told her.

"_**You don't get it do you. He's. My. Father. He's not just some random guy we met. He was your husband, and he was Daphne's dad for three years. Now he's my dad.**_" Bay insisted.

"_**He may be your biological father, but John is your real father. He raised you, he fed you, and gave you everything you deserved. What did Angelo do that makes him more of a father to you than the one who raised you?**_" Regina retorted.

"_**He came back. Is something so special about Daphne, and so wrong with me, that she's allowed to get to know her biological dad, and I'm not?**_" Bay was crying again by now. Someone knocked on Regina's car window, and she looked up to see Angelo. She held up her finger, and turned back to Bay.

"_**We will talk when I come to get you.**_" Regina signed. They hung up, and Regina rolled down the window.

"What's the matter Gina?" Angelo asked.

"Bay's late coming home. She missed her curfew, and I'm going to pick her up." Regina replied.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"To a friend's house." Regina told half the truth.

"Do you want me to come with you to get her?" Angelo questioned.

"No, I'll go get her. But she really wants to spend some time with you, so Daphne, my mom, and I will visit with the Kennishes in their house for a while, so you two can have some father-daughter time alone." Regina told him. He nodded and walked into the guest house, while Regina rolled up the window and started the drive to Emmett and Melody's house.

**Alright, so next chapter will be what happens between Regina and Bay at the Bledsoe home, and what happens when Regina gets Bay home, and John and Kathryn get a hold of her. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I wanted to go ahead and write and upload this chapter today. I wrote the first chapter a few days ago, and I uploaded it yesterday. I was planning to finish this chapter and upload it yesterday too, but my dad's computer died, so, I'm uploading it today. Oh, and just italics is when someone gets a text. So, I hope you like this chapter, and please review.**

Regina pulled up to Emmett and Melody's house, got out, walked up the drive, and knocked on the door. Melody answered and ushered Regina into the living room where Bay and Emmett were sitting on the couch, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

"_**Bay Kennish! It is midnight, you were supposed to be home two hours ago!**_" Regina yelled. Bay sat up and started signing and yelling back.

"_**Why, so I can watch while you get my father sent halfway around the freakin' world!**_" she exclaimed.

"_**Bay, we were all worried sick! Your father is livid, your mother is on the borderline of punching him in the face, and don't even get me started on myself!**_" Regina told her.

"_**Why are you all so worried about me! You didn't seem so worried about me and my opinions and feelings when you decided to send away my REAL father!**_" Bay shot back.

"_**Get up, I'm taking you home.**_" Regina said sternly. Bay got up, hugged Emmett and Melody, and stormed past Regina, out to the car. Regina said goodbye to the two, and followed Bay out to the car. She got in, started the car, and drove. The entire ride was silent, and when they got home, Bay got out, slammed the door shut, and stormed into the house.

"Bay! Sweetie, are you ok?!" Kathryn exclaimed when she walked in.

"I'm fine." Bay stated, starting up the stairs.

"Get in here, and explain where you've been, and why you didn't come home on time!" John roared. Bay stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looked John straight in the eye, and started to speak.

"I went to Emmett's house, and I didn't come because everyone in this house, apart from my father, ruined my life. It's pretty much self-explanatory." Bay said. Then she went upstairs to her room.

"What are we gonna do with her?" John sighed.

"The only thing we can do." Regina stated, having just walked in.

"We let her spend what little time Angelo has left with him, and then we comfort her and hope she'll be ok once he's gone back to Italy." she said. John and Kathryn nodded.

"I'll go talk to her." Regina told them.

"I'm coming too." Kathryn said. Regina nodded, and both women headed up the stairs, and to Bay's room. They walked in to find her on the video chat with Emmett, and crying again.

"_**They're sending him away, because they hate me. I've always been the problem child, even before the switch, I was always the one that got in trouble. Now, Toby and Daphne don't get in trouble, I do. Somehow, everyone always finds a way to blame me, for everything.**_" Bay signed.

"**Bay, both of your moms are right behind you. I'll call you later, ok?**" Emmett signed back. Bay nodded, and closed the video chat. Then she got up, sat on her bed, and started drawing in her sketch book.

"Bay, please talk to us." Kathryn pleaded. Bay looked up from her sketch.

"Why, so you can tell me that no matter what I say, you'll always hate me, and you're still sending my father away." she said. Then she went back to her drawing. Regina took the book and pencil from her hands.

"No one here hates you. It's ridiculous for you to think that." she said softly.

"Don't pull that crap. Every time Daphne or Toby is arguing with mom and dad, you take their side, and they always get off the hook, and even when they don't, mom, you and dad always ground them for like three days, or give them like two chores. But when it comes to me, you always take mom and dad's side, and mom, you and dad ground me for like three months, and give me like ten chores. Angelo is the only one who's EVER sided with me on ANYTHING. He doesn't mind that Zarra is my friend, but all of you, do. She, Eight Ball, and Mouse are the only ones other than Emmett that get who I am. No one else does. Not you guys, not Toby, not dad, not Daphne, not even Angelo. But I guess it just doesn't matter that I want to be able to pick my friends, or pick where I do my art, or how I wanna do my art. Either way, I know you all hate me, and you're not going to keep me from hanging out with my friends or doing street art." Bay finished her ramble. Her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text message. She flipped her phone open, and read the message from Zarra.

_Eight Ball, Mouse, and I are gonna bomb a few cars in the old junk yard on 15th. You in?_ Bay quickly texted back.

_Yeah, just gotta escape my moms. Be there in twenty._

"I've gotta go." Bay stated. Regina and Kathryn each grabbed one of her arms, and pulled her back down.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Regina asked.

"To hang out with Zarra, Eight Ball, and Mouse." Bay said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, uh, it's past midnight, and you came home late." Kathryn stated.

"Is hating me and sending my father away not enough? Do you have to ruin my social life too?" Bay asked.

"You're not going out." Regina said firmly. Bay rolled her eyes, and texted Zarra again.

_Hey, how about you guys come over here, and we can bomb my car instead. My moms are set on ruining every single part of my life that I actually care about._ She only had to wait a few seconds for a reply.

_Sounds cool. We'll be over in like thirty or so. Any specific way you wanna bomb the car?_

_Whatever looks cool, and whatever is indestructible, so my parents can't try to take that from me too._

_Cool, see you soon._ Bay stood up and walked downstairs, Regina and Kathryn on her heels.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn demanded.

"Well, since you guys are set on ruining the only parts of my life that matter, I'm keeping that from happening. Zarra, Eight Ball, and Mouse are coming over, and we're gonna bomb my car!" Bay said the last part excitedly.

"Bomb your car? What does that mean?" Regina asked.

"We're going to paint it like we do our street art. It's gonna look so awesome!" Bay replied.

"Those three are not coming here, and you are not going to "bomb your car." Kathryn stated.

"It's either they come over here and we bomb my car, or I sneak out, and the four of us go out and bomb old cars in an abandoned junk yard. Your choice." Bay smirked. Regina and Kathryn were silent.

"That's what I thought." Bay said smugly. She heard a car pull up outside. She ran out, and she, Zarra, Eight Ball, and Mouse got to work on her car, while Regina, Kathryn, and John watched from inside.

"She's really gotta stop hanging out with those people. They're not good influences on her." John growled. He walked out and grabbed the spray can from Bay's hands.

"Bay, inside now. Your friends have to leave." he stated, in a no nonsense tone. Bay rolled her eyes, and turned to Zarra.

"Sorry Z, but they're trying to ruin my life again." Bay said. Zarra nodded.

"I'll text you Angry Girl." Zarra said, using the nickname she gave Bay after their first encounter.

"K, later Medusa." Bay smiled, also using the nickname for Zarra from their first encounter. After Zarra, Eight Ball, and Mouse had left, Bay turned to John.

"What was that? Huh! Do you people not know that no matter how hard you may try, I'm not going to let you ruin my freakin' life!" she screamed. Angelo came out of the guest house after hearing Bay yelling.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad, can I come hang out with you?" Bay asked. Everyone was taken aback. Bay had never called Angelo 'dad.'

"Sure, come on." Angelo said, still in shock. Bay and Angelo walked into the guest house, leaving John, Kathryn, and Regina standing outside, shocked and angry.

In the guest house:

"So, what was all the yelling about?" Angelo asked. Bay looked up at him.

"They're trying to ruin my life. Taking away my friends, my art, and…you." she said softly. Angelo nodded.

"Aren't you surprised, and mad that they're sending you back?" Bay asked. Angelo shook his head.

"No, Regina talked to me about it earlier. And they're right, no one needs me here." Angelo replied.

"I need you here!" Bay exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"Bay, it's best for everyone if I just go back to Italy." Angelo tried to explain.

"Of course. They brainwashed you too. Everyone is on their side with this! Except my friends." Bay stormed out. She got in her car and drove away, just as Kathryn, John, Regina, Angelo, Daphne, Toby, and Adrianna were coming outside to stop her from leaving. An hour later, she pulled up to Zarra's trailer, and she got out and knocked on the door. Zarra answered, and ushered her in.

"What's goin' on?" Zarra asked.

"Just some family problems. Can I stay with you for a little while?" Bay replied.

"Yeah sure, just put your stuff anywhere." Zarra told her. Bay put the few things she had brought with her, on the couch on one side of the trailer. Her phone started ringing, and she picked it up, and looked at the caller id.

_Mom_ it read. Bay rolled her eyes, and hit ignore. Then the phone rang again. This time, it read _Dad_. Once again, she hit ignore. It was the same way with Daphne, Toby, and even Angelo. But for some reason, when the screen read _Regina_, she hit answer.

"What do you want?" Bay asked.

"Bay! Are you ok, where are you!" Regina exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I'm at Zarra's." Bay replied. Regina let out a breath of relief.

"Where is she!" John and Angelo demanded together.

"She's at Zarra's." Regina relayed.

"Tell her to come home, NOW!" the two, once again, exclaimed, together.

"And what will that accomplish? Getting her to hang up on us?" Regina shot back.

"I'm not talking them, I'm talking to you." Bay stated.

"Ok, they'll keep their mouths shut." Regina assured her, glaring at John and Angelo, as they started to protest.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, I'll probably be home in a couple weeks." Bay told Regina.

"Honey, please come home, we all miss you." Regina pleaded.

"Dad, and Angelo don't seem to miss me." Bay said, with watery eyes, and a cracking voice. Regina held the phone out for John and Angelo to speak into.

"Bay, we're just stressed and worried, we do miss you, please come home." John said.

"That's a lie. You're just saying that to make me come home so you can yell at me." Bay cried.

"Sweetie, that's not true, we won't yell at you, I promise we're just worried." Angelo told her. Bay was about to speak, when she was lifted up, and thrown over someone's shoulder.

The last thing everyone at the Kennish house heard, was Bay screaming, and Zarra yelling.

**So, what did you think? Was it any good? Please review and leave me suggestions, and your opinions of the story, just please, no flames. I really like writing this story, and I wanna know what you guys think.**


End file.
